


Dirty Old Men

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he's turned forty, Nick Cutter has decided that he's a dirty old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Old Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/). In other words, here be wanking, this time of a threesome variety. Thanks to [](http://aithine.livejournal.com/profile)[**aithine**](http://aithine.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+primeval), [fic fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+primeval), [fic genre: threesomefic](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+threesomefic), [fic pairing: abby/connor/nick](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+abby/connor/nick), [mmom: 2008](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2008)  
  
---|---  
  
**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.

~*~

Now that he's turned forty, Nick Cutter has decided that he's a dirty old man. That should be a bad thing, especially for someone in his position, but Connor's not his student any longer and Abby never has been. Given that, and everything else in their lives, it doesn't seem to be something he should really be worried about.

If it had been one of them or the other, he could have blamed adrenaline, the constant danger they were in, the way that they had to rely on each other - the way that at times they could **only** rely on each other - for any acts of impropriety. Hell, if it had been one of them **after** the other, he could have still blamed that. He's a little old for hormones, and he still thinks he's a little young for a mid-life crisis, but fear and grief and the sheer relief of still being alive can do funny things to a man.

But when it's **both** of them… Well, he's not sure what he can blame that on.

He's not sure he wants to blame it on anything.

They're both very bonny, Connor and Abby, each in their own way. Abby with her bright blue eyes and her confidence, the way that she moves and smiles and tilts her head. Connor with his deep brown eyes and wide grins and sheer delight in living that never fails to make Nick smile.

They're both very bonny separately but together they're just beautiful. If thinking that makes him a dirty old man, so be it. But it's difficult to feel like a dirty old man when he's around such bonny, bright and beautiful souls. Watching them together, knowing that they're beautiful - it's got nothing to do with middle-aged fantasy or off-the-shelf porn.

It's got everything to do with the way that Connor looks at Abby, like the man's heart can't help but show in his eyes, and the way that Abby looks back. It's about how Abby always manages to find Connor's ticklish spots, how she runs her hand slowly down his back while he's still giggling and the smile that lights up her face as she does so. It's Connor always managing to coax that smile from her no matter how bad her mood. It's about the way that they move together, losing themselves in each other until nothing else exists, nothing but them and Nick.

It's the way that they always make room for Nick, how there's never any question of that, as though there's no doubt in their minds that he should be there.

If he told them he was a dirty old man, they'd mock him, Connor's eyes bright with mirth and Abby's a little worried that he really believed it. They don't - won't - see him as such but Nick's decided that he's a dirty old man because dirty old men like to watch.

They're **very** bonny together.

Connor's always enthusiastic, hands moving everywhere. Even if they'd never ended up like this, Nick would have guessed that he'd be this way in bed given the way he is out of it, all bright eyes and sweet smiles and energy. Abby is usually more contained at first, at least until one of them kisses her just right, touches her just so, then all bets are off. She can be as fierce - and burn as brightly - in bed as she is out of it.

Tonight, it's Connor's turn to kiss her, to touch her. Connor's turn to set Abby ablaze. And Connor… well, the boy's always been a quick study, Nick will give him that. And with Abby - and Nick - it's not like Connor hasn't had an incentive to familiarise himself with the subject matter.

It's amusing - and flattering as hell - that Connor has applied himself with the same enthusiasm to learning his way around Nick's body as he has with Abby's. If he can harness that same energy, that same focus, for his work, he'll make a hell of a scientist some day.

For now…

For now, Nick is content simply to watch and schedule the lessons about Nick's body for another day. Especially as Connor's applying that busy tongue to something other than talking their ears off. It's another thing that Connor's approached with enthusiasm - the topic of how to make Abby shake and moan with his mouth and fingers. Nick doesn't have any objection to that. Nor does Abby.

They're really very bonny together, Connor's dark head between Abby's pale thighs. His fingers are pressed into the skin of her hips, sliding over her belly as she clutches with one hand at the sheet under her, at Nick's knee to the side of her, while the other hand is buried in Connor's hair. She's very vocal in her appreciation of Connor's talents. She should be. Between the pair of them, they've taught him everything he knows.

Nick's got a good view at this angle, and every now and then Connor looks up to catch his eye and raises his head to flash him a wicked smile. His face is wet, smeared with Abby's juices, and when Nick kisses him later he'll be able to taste Abby on Connor's lips. He's looking forward to it, imagining it as his hand strokes slowly over his cock and he watches Connor drive Abby out of her mind.

Abby's fingers dig into his skin as her hips arch from the bed and she lets out a sharp cry, the muscles of her belly twitching under Connor's fingertips. That's the third time she's come from Connor's attentions, and she finally pushes him away, rolling onto her side and pressing her face into Nick's stomach while she clenches her thighs together, still shaking as she comes down from her high.

Connor sits back on his heels, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth unselfconsciously. Nick remembers the first time they fell into bed together, the three of them, when Connor had blushed and stuttered and watched them both with wide eyes, the hunger he felt for Nick - for Abby - barely hidden. When Nick had kissed him then, he'd shuddered under Nick's touch, half caught between pressing in closer and pulling back.

This time the hunger's not hidden at all as he grins up at Nick, his gaze dropping to where Nick's hand is still stroking along the length of his hard cock. He keeps his eyes fixed on that sight as he crawls up the bed, still hungry and wanting as he moves to straddle Nick. He settles on Nick's thighs, a welcome weight as he wraps his hand around Nick's fingers, taking over the rhythm of Nick's moves with a self-confidence he hadn't possessed even six months ago.

Nick was right - he does taste of Abby. Nick loses himself in that, in the taste of Abby and Connor both, mixed together and heady on his tongue as Connor's clever fingers make him come.

Now that he's turned forty, mid-life crisis or not, Nick's decided that, really, he should embrace being a dirty old man. It's not everyone who is given the opportunity to indulge their inner letch. So he's content to settle back into the pillows, sated, with his body still humming with quiet pleasure as he watches Abby push Connor down onto the bed and sink down onto him, her back arching and another sigh leaving her lips.

After all, even dirty old men only turn forty once and that - like Abby and Connor both - is worth celebrating.

The End


End file.
